


Spirit

by apostapals (apostapal)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Blood Mage Hawke, F/M, Gender-Neutral Hawke, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapals
Summary: Prompt fill. Fenris swears he saw a spirit. Hawke swears it was the head injury.





	

Blows to the head, while not uncommon, will give anyone pause. This one, applied with a shield bash to the back of his skull, is enough to cause Fenris to hit the ground on his hands and knees, sword skipping off across the battlefield.

Oh, this isn’t good. His vision goes blurry, head spinning, and he can’t will himself to his feet even with all his might. He hears the bandit behind him raise his blade and the best he can manage is rolling over onto his back, the blow connecting with the dirt instead of his back.

The bandit pulls his sword free and raises it again, this time aiming at Fenris’ throat, and his head is too foggy to figure out what to do. Before he can even process and–thankfully–the bandit can land his blow there’s a commotion behind him and the bandit freezes.

“Hey asshole!”

Hawke’s voice, cutting through the ringing in his ears, comes from a few feet back. The bandit cringes and drops his sword–it lands in the dirt a few inches from Fenris’ leg–and blood drips from his chest onto the dusty ground.

There’s a deafening thud as the man goes from standing over him to directly into the stone walls that make up Kirkwall and Fenris blinks, head feeling too heavy to raise himself even up into a sitting position.

“Fenris, you alright?”

The voice is Hawke but Fenris could swear the figure that kneels next to him isn’t. This figure is haloed in light, almost like a fade spirit, and something about them is all-together ethereal. Nothing like the mage Fenris knows is more dangerous than they’re given credit for.

They reach out and hold his face in their hands, fingers curling into his hair and lifting him slightly. Fenris feels healing magic soaking into his skin and closes his eyes.

“C’mon, Fen, stay with me. Just a second longer, please.”

Hawke’s voice comes closer than the figure was before, just above his forehead, and Fenris cracks his eyes open to see them leaning towards him, lips hovering over his temple. They’re visibly Hawke now, not a spirit, but somehow he’s having trouble noticing any real differences.

“There, healed.” Hawke says, softly, and leans back to lay his head back down–this time onto their pack rather than the ground. “You’re tougher than I realize sometimes, know that?”

Fenris smiles at them faintly and says, “I have a guardian spirit, after all.”

Hawke’s brows furrow, confused, and they open their mouth to say something but Fenris closes his eyes, drowsy from the healing magic and lingering rattling of his brain, so they don’t say anything.

He’s just a little groggy, is all, nothing to read into.


End file.
